militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
280th Combat Communications Squadron
The Air National Guard's 280th Combat Communications Squadron (280th CBCS) is a combat communications unit located at Dothan Regional Airport, Alabama. The 280th CBCS is the only combat communications unit in Air Force Special Operations Command, and provides over 44% of their deployed communications.Air Force Special Operations Command Public Affairs: "School children send patriotic support to 'home team'", 11 Sep 2002Air Force Special Operations Command Public Affairs: "353rd SOG Airmen train Guard counterparts", 22 Aug 2008 Mission The mission of the 280th Combat Communications Squadron is to provide communications and information systems for Command and Control of United States Special Operations Forces worldwide, as well as respond to State emergencies as directed by the Governor.AF FOIA Request History In January 1959, the 280th CBCS was federally recognized as the 280th Communications Squadron (Special). The first members enlisted in the squadron in March 1959. In 1967, members of the 280th Communications Squadron (Special) were selected for training in response to then-President Johnson's directive to use Army and Air Guard units to maintain domestic order. Those members were appointed to Team 3 of Task Force Foxtrot, which was responsible for riot control. In October 1982, the unit was redesignated 280th Combat Communications Squadron.280th CBCS: "280th CBCS 50th Anniversary Site" The squadron moved to Abston Air National Guard Station in October 1986, then to Hall Air National Guard Station in April 1996. In February 1999, the 280th was integrated into the mission of the Air Force Special Operations Command. In August 2004, the unit moved to its current location at the Dothan Regional Airport Air National Guard Station. Emblem Description and Significance On a blue disc. Issuing from lower left a yellow demisphere grid lined black and a yellow satellite in lower left emitting two red dash lines to the sphere; above the sphere and satellite a gray eagle with wings displayed throughout detailed black olive branches with white berries in his left claw; all within a narrow yellow border. Blue and yellow are the Air Force colors. Blue alludes to the sky, the primary theater of Air Force operations. Yellow refers to the sun and the excellence required of Air Force personnel. The globe represents the worldwide scope of mobility. The eagle symbolizes strength and keenness of vision. The lightning flashes and olive branches refer to the unit’s motto, COMMUNICATIONS FOR PEACE. The satellite reflects the high technology required of the unit in order to perform its mission. Assignments Major Command/Gaining Command *Air National Guard/Air Force Special Operations Command (1999–Present)Air Force Communications Agency Public Affairs:"Alabama ANG shows how they're a Total Force Team", 2 Jul 2007 *Air National Guard/Air Combat Command (1992–1999) *Air National Guard/United States Special Operations Command (????–1999) *Air National Guard/Tactical Air Command (1971–1992) *Air National Guard/Air Force Communications Command (????–????) *Air National Guard/United States Readiness Command (????–????) Wing/Group *226th Combat Communications Group (1971–Present) Previous designations *280th Combat Communications Squadron (Oct 1982–Present) *280th Communications Squadron (Special) (Jan 1959-Oct 1982) Bases stationed * Dothan Regional Airport Air National Guard Station, Dothan, Alabama (Aug 2004–Present) * Hall Air National Guard Station, Dothan, Alabama (Apr 1996-Aug 2004) * Abston Air National Guard Station, Montgomery, Alabama (Oct 1986-Apr 1996) * Maxwell AFB, Alabama (Jan 1959-Oct 1986) Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **1 Jul 1968-31 Dec 1969Order number GB-423, 1971 **1 Jul 1971-31 Dec 1972Order number GB-595, 1973 **1 Jan 1989-31 Dec 1989Order number GA-061, 1990 **1 Jan 1990-31 Dec 1990Order number GA-074, 1991 **1 Jan 1991-31 Dec 1991 **1 Jan 1996-31 Dec 1997 **1 Oct 2010-30 Sep 2012 *Air Force Organizational Excellence Award ** ** *Air Force Communications and Information Major General Harold M. McClelland Award **1 Jan 1990-31 Dec 1990 Photo gallery File:280th CBCS Pic 1.jpg |280th CBCS Members at Kadena AB File:280th CBCS Pic 2.jpg |280th CBCS verify antenna installation at Kadena AB File:280th CBCS Pic 3.jpg |280th CBCS members working on a Joint Base Station setup References External links * http://www.280thanniversary.com/ Combat Communications 0280 Category:Military units and formations in Alabama Combat Communications 0280